Vacaciones
by Besiegen
Summary: A veces Rolf se preguntaba por qué tomaba vacaciones. Respuesta al reto invisible.


Interesante aquello de responder a un reto. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no me sorprendería que alguna estupidez esté haciendo. También está esa pequeña cosa de que uno es el peor juez para sí mismo.

Respuesta al reto "invisible" con la palabra "vacaciones" (bastante obvio de mi parte ¿no?) ¡Quinientas palabras exactas! ¿Pareja? Rolf Scamander/Luna Lovegood. _Ta dá_.

Harry Potter (_véase el Potterverso_) es obra y pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Que a mí se me de muy bien divagar en el momento menos oportuno es otro cuento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entre las múltiples teorías sobre sí mismo que Rolf Scamander había formulado durante su vida, la que más resaltaba era la que implicaba que nunca tendría unas vacaciones ni remotamente agradables. Ya había pasado por casi todo, desde ser atacado por un Lethifold hasta ser confundido con un pedazo de lechuga por un Gusarajo, y lo tenía como un hecho-casi-científico, y aunque sus vacaciones nunca difirieran mucho de lo que normalmente hiciera en su trabajo, y la mayor -y única- diferencia, es que sus vacaciones le daban chance de estudiar y perseguir (principalmente perseguir) cuanto bicho se le atravesara por el camino, no simplemente uno en particular, recolectarlo, identificarlo e intentar comunicarse con él. Ya incluso se había acostumbrado a que no que le entendieran, ni los bichos que lograba colectar ni los humanos que le acompañaban o guiaban, pero era feliz con eso, y tal vez por eso, y sólo por eso, las seguía tomando.

E intentaba ser lo más feliz que podía, hasta que la inevitable maldición vacacional llegaba hasta él y le hacía querer arrancarse el cabello, o llorar, o gritar, o los tres, en su defecto. Y así se encontró un verano en la Amazonía, en algún lado, remoto, aislado, e inmarcable (había que ver que últimamente los muggles tenían una fijación por las selvas tropicales) entre las fronteras de tres países, cuando se dio cuenta de que su edición nueva, recién desempacada, y, por sobretodo, muy cara de _Guía de Aves Mágicas de Sur América _de Altair Adler había desaparecido de su maleta.

La buscó por todos lados, preguntó a sus compañeros si la habían visto, y ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando oyó a una chica rubia decirle con voz suave y soñadora que se trataba de una travesura de un Nargle y que por ende no debía preocuparse; "_Ya te lo devolverán"_. El se volteó con un mechón de pelo en cada mano y la quedó mirando durante un rato.

Ella, por su lado, también lo miró fijamente con grandes ojos soñadores, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, no parecía enfocarlo del todo, y su sonrisa no parecía del todo sincera, casi vacilante, si alguien le preguntara, como si ella estuviera esperando que él dijera que su teoría carecía por completo de la lógica necesaria para siquiera considerarla.

- Tienes razón –afirmó Rolf como si de pronto hubiera dado con el conocimiento del origen de la vida, la magia y otras tantas cosas que nadie sabe- ¡Esta es zona de Nargles! ¿Por qué no recordé eso?

Los ojos de la chica, ya de por sí abiertos por la sorpresa, se abrieron un poco más durante unos segundos, y su sonrisa se transformó en una completamente grande y feliz. Una que hizo que a Rolf también le dieran ganas de sonreír, y que provocó que una bandada de mariposas le diera vueltas en el estómago.

Sus vacaciones parecían empezar a tener una mejoría, y bueno, ¿Quién ha dicho que las teorías no pueden reformularse?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando me dieron esa bendita palabra lo único que me pasó por la cabeza fue _"diablos, mis vacaciones _siempre_ son un asco. ¿Cómo demonios voy a escribir algo?"_ pero, para qué, mis experiencias vacacionales sirvieron de algo, aunque lo que me haya atacado hasta dejarme casi muerta haya sido una pulmonía, el que me confundió con lechuga haya sido un conejo, y el libro perdido haya sido mi libro de Alemán.

Datos curiosos, hablando de Alemán, y para el que sepa en que parte del cielo está Altair; Adler significa águila.


End file.
